


No. 21 Hypothermia (Elyan)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Elyan (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Platonic Cuddling, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Being possessed by a ghost is cold, but Elyan has Percival to warm him up.
Relationships: Elyan & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No. 21 Hypothermia (Elyan)

It was cold, being possessed by a ghost. Very, very cold. The chill lingered, even after the brief all-encompassing burning when Leon torched the bones. Elyan collapsed like a puppet with his strings cut and all he could do was shiver. It didn't help that it was a drowned spirit, who gave off water instead of ectoplasm, so he was soaked to the skin. Percival ran over and knelt beside him.

"Elyan! Are you alright?" He demanded, big hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Y-yeah. J-j-just c-c-c-cold," he stuttered through the shivers that wracked his body. Percy immediately raised a hand to his cheek, wincing at the temperature of his skin.

"You're freezing!" He remarked, hands already moving down to strip off his own jacket before helping Elyan peel his wet one off. He bundled the smaller man into it, picking him up and setting him on his feet. "C'mon, let's get you back to the van and get you warm." They met up with Leon at the vehicles, who under Percival's instruction climbed into the front seat to start the car, and consequently the heater. Percy, meanwhile, bundled Elyan into the back and started stripping his clothes off. 

"Th-there's easier w-ways to get m-me naked you kn-know," the smaller hunter teased. He barely got a reaction, as Percival was too busy searching for a towel to dry off his dripping hair. Despite his joking, Elyan did actually feel terrible. Chilled to the point where his skin hurt and even his muscles ached, he leaned into every touch of Percival's heat against him. He was pleased when the other hunter began to strip too, and caught off guard by the apology.

"Sorry. I know it's awkward, but we've got to get you warmed up and I don't think the crappy van heater is going to cut it," he explained, stripping down to boxers. Elyan quickly scooted over in the bed to give him room to lay down, but the bunk was so small that there still wasn't much space available. Though he supposed the point was that they would be close enough together to share body heat. Any pretense of maintaining distance was dropped as soon as Percy slipped under the covers and Elyan gravitated towards him like a moth to a flame.

"God-d-d, you're so warm-m," he almost whined, curling against Percival's broad chest. Strong arms wrapped around him and he realized that he hadn't even known how scared he was until now, when he was in a place that felt like safety.

"Only because you're freezing," Percy counters, reaching out from under the blankets to pull another one over them. "You feel like a popsicle." He wrapped his arms once more around said popsicle, pulling him close even though the clammy skin must've been uncomfortable. Elyan took this as an invitation, feeling free to press his face against the crook of his neck, broad nose fitting perfectly into the indent of Percival’s collarbone.

“I’m going to go fill up the grave,” Leon announced from the front of the van. “I’ll leave the heater on.”

“Th-thanks,” Elyan stuttered. The door opened and closed. Percival snuggled a little closer against him.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he said softly after a moment, speaking with his lips against his partner’s close-cropped hair. “What did it feel like? When the ghost possessed you?”

“C-cold, mostly,” he replied. “And I could kind of feel what he was thinking. He didn’t want to hurt me. He was just… scared.”

“You’re still shaking,” Percival pointed out gently. He rubbed a hand over his back, tracing out the clearly defined muscles there with his thumb. “Is that fear or cold?”

“A little bit of both,” Elyan admitted.

“Well, you’re safe now,” he assured him, cuddling him closer. “You’re going to be just fine.”

“Yeah, I think I will,” he agreed, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! Or come talk to me on tumblr @gremlinbehaviour


End file.
